Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6k + 2}{4k - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-6k + 2) \times 1} {(4k - 7) \times 2}$ $p = \dfrac{-6k + 2}{8k - 14}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{-3k + 1}{4k - 7}$